


Their Horde of Children

by AllieChick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Post-Canon, old retired men and a bunch of kids on the street
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as giving a few street urchins something to eat. But Levi wasn't a kind person, or a family man, so it was never going to become anything more. Until it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I’ve been working on in little bits at a time (because Nano isn’t hard enough, I need to be distracted by other plot bunnies). It’s not original at all, but I just wanted to write it. Takes place post-canon and will have a second part... sometime. Probably.

There were rules that all the homeless children knew to follow when accepting help at Mr. Levi’s house. First, he wouldn’t give them anything to eat unless their hands were clean. Some soap and two baskets of towels- one for clean and one for used- were provided at the water pump in front of his porch. Secondly, they were only to take as much food as they needed and share with younger kids. If Mr. Levi caught one of the older children taking part of the share of the younger ones, they were immediately reprimanded. Thirdly, everyone was to line up and be orderly when he handed out food. And lastly, no one was to enter Mr. Levi’s house without being explicitly invited.

It wasn’t certain if Mr. Levi’s generosity would end if the rules were broken. But none of the children wanted to risk losing the help and protection that was afforded by the short, grumpy veteran and the taller one armed man who lived with him. Whenever new street urchins learned about the free food provided at the house at the edge of town, the rules were quickly explained to them by more experienced youth.

Every day at midmorning, Levi would open the door to his house with two baskets in his arms. One with bread and cheese, the other with vegetables grown from the garden that Erwin tended to. All the children, the street rats and rabble from the city that had hovered around his yard would quickly line up at the porch. Each child would show their hands, as proof that they’d cleaned up and Levi would hand them a half loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese, and a vegetable. Each child would gratefully accepted their food and say a quick ‘thank you Mr. Levi’, which Levi returned with a nod.

Levi would wait until all the kids were gone, to be sure there wasn’t any little skittish ones hanging around. Then he’d collect the dirty towels by the water pump and return inside.

Each day, Erwin asked, “How many were there today?”

And each day, Levi would answer, saying it was their usual horde of 7. Sometimes there were more, some stragglers.

“Our usual,” Levi answered shortly.

He hadn’t learned their names. He tried not to have more interactions with them than necessary. As someone who’d been an urchin before, who’d lived in the underground, he knew what poverty did to children. In all likely hood, they wouldn’t survive, not for long anyway. And Levi had enough people in his life that he had love and lost.

Levi had Erwin now and he was enough family for him. They’d struggled for so long for peace and now that they had it, Levi was going to enjoy it. And while the thought of kids had crossed his mind- Erwin was fond of children and Levi didn’t mind them- he couldn’t just take some brat off the street. First of all, Levi didn’t know how he could choose just to take one of the many homeless children. And Levi wasn’t certain he deserved something as happy as having a child with Erwin.

So for now, he simply fed who he could.

 

Really it had been Erwin’s idea. The two of them decided to settle down somewhere quiet where they weren’t well known. Someplace that had plenty of room to wander. Someplace where they had privacy. Eventually they found that, a small town just outside Wall Maria.

It was an adjustment, fitting back into civilian life. But Levi found that routine helped, as did Erwin. His presence was always calming, like a steady force. Together, they made their house a home. Levi drank tea and Erwin gardened with a silly looking sunhat and his sleeve pinned up to not get dirt on it.

They didn’t interact much with the other people in the town, besides what was polite and necessary. Which mostly consisted of trading in the market, where only Levi was allowed to barter because Erwin always took too long.

“There’s nothing wrong with getting to know the vendors Levi,” Erwin argued.

“Sure, but you don’t wanna get to know them because you wanna get to know them,” Levi countered. “You do it to gain some advantage in negotiating.”

Erwin shrugged but didn’t argue. It was true after all. “You’re point?”

“My way’s faster,” Levi answered. “So we can get home before sunset. You know how I hate crowds.”

With a nod, Erwin put a comforting hand on his partner’s shoulder and helped guide him back toward their house. Levi made a little huff noise, but didn’t make any attempts to shake the hand off him. It was an appreciated gesture, even if it made him feel like a child. After spending years around Erwin and walking by his side, he’d learned how to keep up with his longer stride, he didn’t need to be guided.

Always though, Levi paused at the last alleyway at the edge of the marketplace, breaking their synchronization.

That was where the group of children gathered, all dirty, pale and tattered, looking hungrily at the foods being sold. Levi knew they were homeless and orphaned. It wasn’t an uncommon situation really. Many people had been lost to the titans, leaving children to fend for themselves and to fight for their survival.

Each time Levi passed them, he couldn’t help but feeling a moment of guilt. He’d once been in that situation. He’d once been that small, pale, hungry child being passed over by adults. It was just easier to pretend they weren’t there. There was less guilt that way. But Levi couldn’t just pretend he didn’t see them.

And he didn’t know what to do about it.

Erwin noticed of course, he noticed everything.

“Go on,” he prodded, nodding his head towards them. “You want to go help them.”

Levi gave him a disgruntled look.

“We have plenty and you always have that guilty look on your face when we pass them,” Erwin added.

“Fine, but you stay over here. You’ll frighten them with how fucking big you are,” Levi said gruffly.

He marched on over toward the alleyway, the children turning their heads towards him and stepping back afraid. He stopped a few feet away and crouched down to appear less threatening. Still, the children stayed back. There were three of them, one older and holding a toddler on her hip with a smaller boy pushed behind her back.

“I’m not here for trouble,” Levi said flatly. “Just want to give you something.”

He looked down to his basket, deciding what would be best to leave them. Bread would be filling, but the younger one looked like she needed something soft, so some cheese as well then. And a few apples, for nutrition. Using a spare handkerchief, Levi gathered the items up in a little bundle and held it out for the oldest girl to take. She had carefully watched his movements and when she was sure he wasn’t going to try anything funny, she stepped forward and hesitantly reached out.

Which was when Levi caught sight of her hands and all the dirt buried in the creases and crevices.

“Hold on,” he said, pulling back the bundle, making the girl jump back.

“You’re hands are filthy.”

The girl’s brow furrowed and she attempted to wipe it clean on her shirt.

“That’s not gonna do,” Levi replied standing up. “Here, come with me.” When they didn’t immediately follow he beckoned them impatiently. “Come on, I’ll give you the food after you wash up.”

Erwin gave him a questioning look when Levi emerged from the alleyway with three children trailing a safe distance behind.

“Don’t give me that look; they need to wash their hands,” Levi huffed as he walked straight past him towards their house.

Luckily they lived only a few minutes away and when they arrived, Levi instructed Erwin to go inside and get a towel and some soap. He went straight to the water pump and waited for the kids to approach. Erwin returned with the soap and towel and then stepped back into the house, understanding that the children were barely comfortable with Levi, let alone him.

“Here,” Levi instructed, working the pump until water poured out.

He demonstrated with the soap how to wash his hands and then handed it over to the oldest. She set the little girl down and put her hand under the water when Levi pumped soaped up.

“Get in between your fingers,” he instructed. “No, like this.” He grabbed her hands and helped her soap up to her elbows. “And you might as well clean off your feet and face while you’re at it.”

Levi helped each of them rinse off and wash up, until they were cleaned up to his liking. It wasn’t perfect, since their clothes and hair were still a mess. But they were cleaner. He handed over the towel and let them dry off. Then, as he promised he handed over the bundle of food.

“Thank you,” the oldest girl muttered. It was the first any of them had spoken.

With a wave, Levi dismissed it. “Whatever. Just look after yourselves,” he replied.

The trio scurried off, with more lightness in their step.

 

That was how it started.

The next morning when Levi went out for his daily walk, he found five little creatures hovering near his water pump. He recognized the three from the day before and he guessed that the other two had heard about the food and came to see if they could get some themselves.

“Back for more?” he asked flatly, approaching them.

The two new ones flinched back, but the girl simply held out Levi’s handkerchief, folded up neatly. “Here.”

She moved to leave, but Levi stopped her with a hand. “No, you’re all here, might as well give you something. Clean up. Shi- er. Stuff’s still there.”

Back in the house, Erwin gave Levi the most shit eating grin on his face.

“Don’t even say anything,” Levi snapped as he rummaged for things to give them.

“I wasn’t going to,” Erwin replied calmly, watching him hurry around the kitchen. “Why do you have such an aversion to having your kindness acknowledged?”

“Because it’s literally the least I can do,” he answered. “It’s nothing to do with kindness anyway.”

Erwin simply hummed in that way that Levi knew meant he disagreed but didn’t want to argue.

With a meager meal for five gathered in a basket, Levi hurried back outside. The children were still waiting by the water pump, with big wet spots on their shirts from their clumsiness.

“Hands,” Levi instructed and each child held out their limbs for him to inspect. “Good enough, here you go.”

It wasn’t a surprise that the next day brought a gaggle of 7 little ones huddled by porch, each looking hopeful that maybe Levi would extend his kindness for a third time. Of course, he did. He wouldn’t be able to stand their devastated faces if he turned them away. It’s not like his charity couldn’t extend another day. Levi and Erwin had enough to spare.

That’s what Levi kept telling himself when he continued to feed the children who were in his yard in the morning for the next week. And the next one. And the next, until it had become such a routine that there wasn’t any hesitance or doubt in the children’s face. To the point, where Erwin no longer teased him for it and helped him instead.

The most efficient ways to deal with the hand washing and food dispersal were quickly developed and strategized between Erwin and Levi. They ran their little charity with military precision, both having quite a bit of experience rationing food. Erwin suggested using more vegetables from their garden to add more variety to their diets and Levi worked their budget to maximize the amount of food they could buy every week.

Erwin never went out in the morning to help Levi pass out the daily rations though. He understood it was something important to Levi. His excuse was that he was too intimidating and Levi didn’t argue, even though the children grew more accustomed to them over time.

The children also seemed to organize themselves better, without needing much instruction from Levi. Slowly their handwashing skills improved, as well as their folding. They arrived at precisely the same time and lined up orderly.

They even started calling him Mr. Levi.

It was a comfortable pattern.

But Levi never felt it was quite enough.

Of course, Levi never considered getting any sort of labor out of the children in return for the food. He could tell some of the urchins eyed him warily as he handed them a meal, but he never spoke to them and was happy when they all left quickly. From his own experience he knew why the kids were hesitant to receive charity, because it was rarely ever given freely or from the goodness of the human heart.

Even Levi was doing it out of an odd mix of guilt and duty.

So it was very amusing, albeit a little frustrating, when some of the street rats wanted to offer some kind of help. Usually they tried not to hang around the house and become a nuisance, for fear the charity would end. But after several weeks, Erwin found a few children hanging around the corners of the garden while he worked. He offered a little hello and then they silently began to mimic the way he tended to the plants.

Quickly Erwin had regular little helpers, who rarely spoke but were excellent listeners and followed his instructions precisely. Erwin would often make pleasantries with them, despite knowing he wouldn’t get much of a conversation. When Levi learned about the situation, he laughed.

“I see, you just need more people to talk at,” he said wryly. “But you’re too damn big and intimidating for them to say no.”

Erwin didn’t make any protests to Levi’s jibes. “Does it surprise you, knowing how short your patience is? I need to have someone to talk too besides you,” he teased back just as easily.

With a shove, Levi sniped back, “Shut up!” but with none of his usual bite.

Levi didn’t expect the garden help would last long, but the kids surprised them.

Then they found ways to assist him.

Suddenly, when he and Erwin went into town to go shopping, there was always a little child, holding their arm out ready to carry his basket. At first, Levi resisted, as having a raggedy little one trail behind them would slow them down and he hardly needed help carrying things. But they were persistent, and finally Levi indulged them. It was therefore common for either Levi or Erwin to be seen with an urchin following and hefting a heavy basket.

That was how the spring turned into summer, with the morning routine becoming so natural, it was like Levi had done it all along. Suddenly, his life wasn’t filled just with Erwin and their own routine, but with half a dozen children. Children who relied on him and found their own little ways to show their appreciation.

It was almost, almost like a family.

And that thought scared Levi.


	2. Chapter 2

From a very early age, Levi had learned that people weren’t good. No matter how benevolent they thought they might be, however noble their actions were, deep down they were just as selfish and terrible as everyone else. Good things were never done out of the pureness of the human heart, but out of guilt or pride or self-interest.

Even the people that Levi thought were the closest to goodness- like Erwin or Hanji or his fellow soldiers in the Survey Corps- did questionable things. They were done for the advancement of humanity, but some of them had been terrible, dubious actions. 

If those people weren’t good, then Levi knew that no one could be. 

Levi was sure to remind himself of this fact daily, when children looked up at him like he was some kind of selfless saint. 

He was well aware that he wasn’t.

 

Their home was always a little separated from the rest of the village. That was completely intentional. Their new charitable activities didn’t disturb any of their neighbors. Not that Levi would stop if they complained. He didn’t give two shits about what they thought. But Erwin did make an effort to be friendly, so Levi didn’t go out of his way to make trouble. 

Feeding the homeless kids didn’t go unnoticed though. A warm day in the late summer brought woman that Levi vaguely recognized to their house carrying a small basket.

“What?” Levi asked when he opened the door. 

Luckily, Erwin was standing by and was quick to correct Levi’s impoliteness. “To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin’s fake polite charm, but the woman didn’t notice. She smiled brightly and held her basket forward, clearly taken in by Erwin’s more suave personality. Levi knew better though. Erwin wasn’t nearly the smooth, cool man he made himself out to be and Levi was lucky enough to see beyond that. 

“Hello, I don’t know if you remember me. I’m Liesel,” she began. 

Immediately Erwin replied, “Of course we remember you Liesel. You’re married to Roderick. How could we forget a lovely woman like yourself?” 

Levi had no fucking idea who this lady was or who the fuck she was married to. But he let Erwin keep going, knowing that everyone would probably be happier that way. 

“Oh you’re too kind,” Liesel replied, looking quite pleased with the compliment. “Anyway, I was just stopping by to give you this.” She held up the basket in her hand. “We’ve noticed you two helping out those poor orphaned children and we wanted to do our part.” 

She was holding out the basket to Erwin, but Levi quickly took it from her hands. Not because he felt Erwin was incapable with his one arm, but because Levi wanted to remind the woman he was still there. He was a bit of a protective, jealous partner, but who wouldn’t be with an attractive man like Erwin? 

A quick look at the basket revealed some food items. 

“Thanks, that’s very kind of you,” Erwin acknowledged. 

“My husband and I just want to help out,” she replied, waving a hand. “Though we would like the basket back, if that’s not too much of a problem.” 

The look of amusement that passed Erwin’s face was only perceptible to Levi. He had to fight back the urge to snort himself. This woman was the worst kind of person in Levi’s mind- someone who would give only every once in a while and feel guilt free for the rest of the time. But they never really did anything truly meaningful. The action was more token than anything else and only to alieve her of any remorse she might feel seeing the poor and hungry every day. 

“Of course,” Erwin replied, “We’re thankful for the help.” He kept glancing at Levi from the corner of his eye, probably seeing the way his scowl grew deeper and deeper. 

Erwin continued to make small talk, trying to lead the conversation to its end. Clearly the woman liked to talk a lot though. Growing tired, Levi turned to the kitchen to put the items away. He couldn’t put up with that woman any longer, not if he was going to try and stay polite. 

Putting away the food didn’t take long and Erwin was still making conversation with the woman when he was finished. So Levi strode back up to the door, empty basket in hand and thrust it back to her. 

“Here’s your basket. Goodbye,” he stated flatly and shut the door on her shocked face. 

Beside him, Erwin sighed. “Levi, now I’m going have to apologize to her.” 

“You don’t need to apologize for me. I don’t care,” Levi replied. 

“It’s important to keep good relations with the people in town,” Erwin countered. “Even if you don’t like them, at least don’t show open contempt for them.” 

Levi didn’t reply, but Erwin could see he was still upset from the interaction and placed a hand on his shoulder. Levi resisted the urge to shrug it off and let himself be pulled back against Erwin’s body. He let out a little huff. 

“She was just trying to be help,” Erwin said quietly. 

“For her own benefit,” Levi shot back. “People like her don’t do anything to actually change things. They just throw a few scraps or coins at the problem and feel better about themselves for it.” 

As he spoke, he gestured in frustration, but Erwin didn’t let go of his hold on him. A gentle kiss was placed on the top of his head. 

“I understand you have your own very personal experiences with poverty Levi, but you could give her some slack,” Erwin countered carefully. “What can one person like her really do?” 

“I don’t know,” Levi growled. He didn’t appreciate it when Erwin did this, not telling him he was wrong, but also not telling him he was right. 

“Even we do the same thing Levi,” Erwin continued. “With all we do, we still don’t truly change the situation those children are in. To really help them they need a home, people caring for them, and education and skills. Some might even say we just prolong their suffering by continuing to feed them.” 

At this Levi pulled away from Erwin’s grip, anger bubbling in his stomach. But he was upset because he knew Erwin was right. He’d been worrying over the same things from the beginning. And he didn’t appreciate it be thrown in his face, not when he felt like he could do anything about it. 

“Don’t you think I know that?” Levi snapped, turning to face his partner. “But what the fuck else are we supposed to do?” 

Erwin held up his hand placating. “I didn’t mean that as an accusation Levi. I just wanted to point out-”

“I can’t talk to you anymore,” Levi barked and walked away. 

Erwin didn’t follow him, knowing at times like these Levi needed to stew alone until he calmed down. Then he could talk with Erwin without it turning into a fight. Levi didn’t like when he had arguments with Erwin. 

But his words had cut Levi deep. He just hated how Erwin could say it all reasonable and calm. 

But it was true. Levi knew it was true. They weren’t doing much. 

But what more could they do without getting any more deeply attached? Levi couldn’t do that, his old weary heart couldn’t stand that any more. 

In many ways though, he’d already grown attached to the group of children he fed on a regular basis. He could see in their faces when nights had been particularly bad. He quietly worried if one didn’t show up one morning and felt a small relief when they returned the next day. 

Levi didn’t know what to do. 

 

As late summer turned to early fall, there was a new problem for Levi to solve. In the mornings, as the children came for their breakfast, their noses were red and drippy and their arms were covered in goosebumps from the brisk air. It would warm up once the sun was out, but by night it was freezing again. Soon the days would be as well. 

“What’re they gonna do once it starts gets cold?” Levi wondered aloud one evening. “Like really cold.” 

Erwin hummed in question and looked up from his book. 

“The kids. I doubt they have anything to keep warm,” he elaborated. “They’re gonna fucking freeze.” 

He remembered winters. They were the worst. Everything became scarcer and the fight to survive became more than just having enough to eat, but staying warm enough to do it. That’s when a few friends around became an asset. Levi was certain the regulars had formed their own little group that looked after each other and would be there to keep each other warm. But that wouldn’t be enough when it began to snow. There was a very strong chance that a few of those children would never return from the cold nights. 

The two of them began to brainstorm about what they could do to help. With skills honed in the military, Levi and Erwin began rifling through their linens and clothes, finding what could be spared and given to the children. They had a few old green cloaks, from their days in the Survey Corps that Levi felt no sorrow in parting with. 

Ideally, Levi would buy whatever the kids needed, providing them with cloaks and mittens and hats and scarves and socks. But while Levi and Erwin had enough to live on with their army pensions, they didn’t have enough for that. 

Perhaps Levi would get back into knitting. 

When they were finished gathering what they could spare, they placed it out on a pile on the porch, neatly folded, as an open invitation for the children to take if needed. Levi looked on in disappointment at how small the pile looked. It wouldn’t be enough for all of them. They’d be grateful and warmer than before, but there was still the risk of frostbitten limbs and shivering forms. 

“We’ve done all we could,” Erwin assured him upon seeing his unhappy scowl. He pulled his smaller lover against his side, like he knew Levi needed when he was upset and in need of comfort. 

The words were reassuring, but Levi couldn’t help but feel that they hadn’t done all they could, not yet. Their house was small, but surely they could all squeeze inside. The closeness would keep them even warmer. 

But Levi couldn’t let himself entertain thoughts of opening up his home. That would be too much like becoming a parent to them. He couldn’t do that. It was too much, though he knew Erwin would agree to it, if Levi suggested. 

So instead, Levi nodded against Erwin’s warmth, knowing he was selfishly doing less than he could. 

 

It wasn’t just neighbors that had noticed the homeless children hanging around Levi and Erwin. Levi didn’t realize the extent to which he and Erwin had inevitably drawn attention to themselves and the kids, until the incident at the market. Unfortunately, not all the attention was as well-meaning and harmless as the neighbor bringing some food. To be invisible when living on the street was almost always best- especially when needing to avoid the authorities.

The way the children were drawn to Levi and Erwin meant they had been noticed. They had the potential to be a public nuisance now.

The day the full situation was brought to his attention, Levi was looking at yarn in the market. Trailing behind him and carrying his basket was a particularly stubborn boy that Levi considered as one of the original three. It was he and his older and younger sisters that Levi had initially helped and had started this whole ordeal. This boy in particular seemed attached to Levi and was the first to follow him around when he left the house. Of course, Levi hadn’t asked his name and the boy never spoke around him. 

But if Levi were completely honest with himself, he was growing fond of the kid and the way he reminded him of certain stubborn, oblivious brats he looked after previously. 

Currently the boy was standing beside him, waiting for Levi to hand him something to throw in the basket. His eyes tracked Levi’s movements and his face often mirrored his expressions. 

As Levi considered the two different skeins of blue yarn, he glanced down and saw the little boy with an equally concentrated look. So Levi held the two colors down at the boy’s level. 

“What do you think? Which color?” he asked, unsure of why he felt the need to break his usual silence. 

The boy looked equally surprised and stared with wide eyes. Levi wiggled the yarn in his hand, to remind him of the task. With a little shrug, accompanied by a pudgy finger pointing, he chose the brighter of the blue colors. Levi nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to the vendor. 

“Three skeins of this one,” Levi requested. 

The two of them exchanged the yarn, wrapped up in brown paper for a few coins, to complete the transaction. Levi then handed the three packages to the boy who carefully placed them into the basket on his arm. 

Before Levi turned to go, the vendor quietly warned, “The soldiers have been hanging around. Keep an eye out.” 

Levi nodded with a small frown, wondering why the vendor had warned them specifically. When coming into market earlier, Levi had noticed the extra pairs of soldiers wandering around but hadn’t put any stock in it. In this little village Levi was nothing more than a quiet citizen with peculiar habits, but not anything that would draw attention. 

But Levi had quite forgotten the little boy hanging by his side. 

Still Levi took another moment to glance around. What could possibly warrant the need for this many military personal at this market? There were already members of the garrison that acted as the towns guard and kept the peace. The marketplace was a spot for potential crime, but there were nearly half a dozen soldiers around that weren’t normally present. 

So with a little caution, Levi left the stall and headed toward his favorite soap vendor. They were currently running a little low and Levi wanted to be sure that they never ran out completely. 

But as he made his way through the busy street, Levi noticed that his little companion had suddenly stopped shadowing him. Then in the next moment he heard a small cry and a commotion happening behind him. Instantly he was in action, letting his instincts take control. Levi pushed past the still bystanders to the source. He’d immediately recognized the shouting voice to be that of a child. 

The boy was struggling against a pair of arms that held him a few feet off the ground. A soldier had grabbed him and held him steady, despite his kicking legs and flailing arms. The other soldier was holding the basket of goods and demanding where the boy had acquired it. When the boy didn’t respond, only continued to struggle, the soldier smacked a hand across his face. 

That was when Levi had finally pushed through the crowd surrounding the scene. 

“The fuck is going on here?” Levi demanded, stepping forward and pulling the soldiers away from the boy. The kid, red faced and teary- though still looking defiant- stumbled to the ground before quickly scrambling behind Levi. His little grubby hands, fisted in the back of Levi’s trousers, seeking protection. 

“Careful sir, you could be arrested for assaulting an officer and disrupting military business,” the first soldier warned threateningly, while the other moved to snatch the boy. He puffed out his chest and towered over Levi, trying to be menacing. Levi didn’t buy it. 

“What business? Looked to me like you were attacking an innocent kid,” Levi replied coldly, stepping to block their movements. 

“That ruffian is a thief and dangerous,” the soldier replied. 

Levi snorted. “He’s just a child. And he hasn’t stolen anything. That basket is mine. The boy was simply helping me.” 

Both soldiers paused. Eyeing the two of them, going between the boy and Levi. 

“Are you his legal guardian?” one asked. 

Levi hesitated. “No. The kid’s homeless. I look after him though,” he answered. 

The soldiers shared a look that Levi didn’t understand. 

“You must be the one that’s feeding the street urchins,” the other said. “We’ve heard about you.” 

“So?” Levi replied. “What’s that have to do with the kid?” 

“We’ve received some complaints about the number of homeless and beggars in the area. It’s not wise to keep sustaining them like you are. Leads to them hanging around longer and causing more problems. That’s why we have to waste time monitoring market places.” 

Levi’s brow furrowed in anger. “Are you suggesting it’s better to let them die rather than help them?” 

“It’s leads to-” the one soldier began. 

“Bullshit!” Levi replied, “These kids haven’t done anything wrong. They stay out of trouble thanks to people like me. Leaving them to die just encourages them to resort to crime. And soldiers around like you, who think you can just push around those who have nothing-”

“We’re here to help,” the one soldier said, looking around at the crowd that had gathered around them, realizing they were making a scene. 

“Unless you’re here to take homeless kids like him to a shelter where they’ll be taken care of, then stay the fuck away. You’re not help at all,” Levi replied. 

He snatched the basket that was still in the hands of one of the soldiers, then turned around and grabbed the hand of the boy and stalked away. The crowd parted around them and Levi hurried out of sight. He moved swift, with anger clear in his step and posture. Furious with the system and furious with himself for making a spectacle. He was going to have to explain this all to Erwin and perhaps they’d have an argument about it and then Levi would be reminded that he was just another selfish asshole. 

Once the two of them reached the safety of Levi’s house, he kneeled down to speak to the boy. 

“Go back to your sisters and stay low. Keep away from the soldiers. If any of you are in trouble, come find me or Erwin,” he instructed. 

The boy, still looking teary, held tight onto Levi’s hand and nodded. He looked reluctant to leave Levi’s protective presence, but he knew he couldn’t stay. With a duck of his head, he ran away. Levi waited until the boy was out of sight before marching into the house. He needed to discuss this with Erwin. Erwin would know what to do. 

“You’re back earlier than I expected,” Erwin remarked from his spot in their kitchen. “Lunch isn’t ready yet,” he continued and turned around. 

Immediately, Erwin could see something had gone wrong from the stiffness of Levi’s posture and the intensity in his expression. It was a look he hadn’t seen in Levi since the war and the titans. It put Erwin into a quick panic and he dropped what he was doing. 

“What’s the situation?” he asked seriously, stepping forward quickly. “Is everything alright?” Erwin asked again when Levi didn’t immediately give a response. 

This pulled Levi from his brooding. “Yeah,” he spoke, shaking his head as if to clear his head. “I’m fine, everything’s fine,” he assured Erwin, feeling bad about making him panic. “There was just… and incident in the market.” 

“What happened?” Erwin asked, gently pulling the basket from Levi’s tight grip and noting that it was short a few items that Levi had gone out to buy. 

“It was those soldiers,” Levi spat out and went ahead to explain what had happened. Erwin listened carefully as Levi spoke, his brow slowly furrowing. 

“That is concerning,” Erwin commented when Levi finished. 

“Yeah, so what are we going to do about it?” Levi asked, knowing that Erwin was always a man with plans and counter measures bouncing around in his head. “I don’t know what they were planning on doing with the kids, but I don’t trust them.” 

Erwin nodded in understanding and continued to think. 

“I’ll go speak to the head of the local garrison. Perhaps I can persuade them to leave the children alone,” he said. Levi knew that he intended to use his old rank and former glory to pull some strings. As much as Erwin hated to do it- feeling that he certainly didn’t deserve any recognition for what he did to end the era of titans- it could be very useful in negotiating. 

“Although,” Erwin considered. “Historia has implemented the plan to provide orphanages throughout the walls.” 

“Are you saying the soldiers are rounding homeless kids up to stuff ‘em in an orphanage?” Levi asked incredulously, not following Erwin’s line of thought. He rarely did. 

Erwin shook his head. “No, I don’t imagine the program has reached this far yet. What I’m suggesting is that we get in contact with Her Highness and let her know of the need for a home here. Then perhaps the funds required for it will be sent this way.” 

Levi’s brows came together and he frowned. “But what does building an orphanage have to do with soldiers harassing the kids?” 

He wasn’t feeling comfortable with the way the conversation was going. He’d never personally had experiences with an orphanage, but he was weary of them. From what he’d heard from others, some children fared better living on the streets than in a government run home. The people who ran them couldn’t always be counted on. People weren’t good. 

“Levi,” Erwin stated slowly, seeing the way Levi was tensing up. “The kids wouldn’t be homeless anymore, so the soldiers wouldn’t have reason to harass them. A good deal of their current problems would be solved with shelter and regular meals.” 

“I’m not an idiot,” Levi protested, the frown on his face deepening. “But you really just trust that the people running the place will really take care of the kids? That they won’t be neglected or taken advantage of or overworked?” 

“Well, they will probably hire reputable people to take care of them,” Erwin began. “Though, to be absolutely sure they’re taken care of, there is one solution.” He looked at his partner pointedly. 

Levi scoffed in disbelief. “You want Historia to build an orphanage here and then you want us to run it? Is that what your conniving mind has come up with?” He waited for Erwin to nod in affirmative before starkly refusing. “No. We can’t do that. I can’t do that.” 

“But Levi, it’s the best solution. The kids know us and like us. Whether you want to admit it or not, you’ve grown fond of them too. They can’t keep living on the street, half depending on us. Having a home where they’re loved and their needs are provided for would secure their future. I know you want to do more to help him. I know you know that what we do know isn’t enough.” 

But as Erwin spoke and the words began to ring true in his ears, Levi could feel his chest clench and his heart panic. He was right, but Levi was scared- he felt terrified. He couldn’t do what Erwin was asking, it was too much, he didn’t deserve-

“I can’t do this,” Levi replied, before turning around and running from his problems. 

 

When Levi returned once again, Erwin waited to let him speak first. Levi settled down close to where Erwin was seated on the couch and leaned into his side. This was Levi’s way of apologizing for storming off. Erwin accepted it with leaning into him in return. 

“I know you’re right,” Levi stated. “I was being selfish in thinking what we were doing would be best for the kids. Having an orphanage for them would be best.” 

Erwin nodded. “I already began to write to Historia,” he replied. 

A small smirk graced Levi’s lips. “That doesn’t surprise me,” he stated. There was a pause before more hesitantly he stated, “Erwin, I know you want us to be the ones taking care of them. But in that setting. I just can’t do it.” 

Erwin thoughtfully licked his lips before gently probing him. Though Levi was strong and there was little that bothered him, there were a few topics that needed to be handled gently with him. 

“I suspected as much,” he began. “Can I ask what about it seems so impossible to you?” 

Levi let out a loud huff of frustration. “I’m awful with children Erwin, you know that. I can only be stern and hurt them.” 

Images of teenagers, barely out of childhood, that had been under his command flashed through his head. They’d all respected him sure, they had to. But they feared him as well. He wasn’t a naturally nurturing type. The best he had done was keep a few of them from dying, but not without being scarred. 

There had been a few he’d physically injured. On purpose.

Levi couldn’t live with himself if he did that again. 

“Your soldiers liked you very much,” Erwin replied softly. “They were grateful to be under your command.” 

“And many of them were grateful to die under my command as well,” Levi spat back. 

There had been so many he had lost. But no matter how many times he’d grown attached and had people ripped from him, Levi never seemed to learn his lesson. Others seemed to begrudgingly worm their ways into his heart. And it was happening again. 

“Levi, that wasn’t your fault,” Erwin began. “If anything, it was mine.” 

“Don’t say that!” Levi ordered and gave him a quick slap on the shoulder. Erwin should have known better than to say that sort of self-depreciating stuff in front of him. But Levi knew that no matter how he tried to convince Erwin otherwise, he always felt guilty for all the deaths that happened under his command. They both sat in thoughtful silence. 

“I know something like this- having a family or whatever- has always been something you wanted,” Levi spoke carefully. “And you can’t really have that with me.” 

Even as commander of the Survey Corps, the only family Levi’s ever had, Erwin couldn’t act too fatherly. His position required a certain distance, especially after the fall of Maria. And now, the only way the two of them could have a family had presented itself and he was denying Erwin of this. Already Erwin had grown so fond of the kids they fed. Whenever Erwin came in from gardening he had so many things to say about them. 

But Levi was selfish. 

“Please Levi, don’t feel guilty,” Erwin began in response. “I knew going into this that sharing my life with you would be different than if I had settled down with a woman. That’s something I’m fine with.” 

Levi let out a small huff. They’d had this conversation before, whenever Levi was feeling inadequate. 

“But I would like to disagree with you that you would make a poor father,” Erwin stated. “I’m not trying to force you into something that you don’t feel comfortable with. But I think you could be a parental figure and a good one too. I’ve seen time and time again your secret kindness. I’m sure the children have already seen it in you too.” 

Stubbornly, Levi avoided Erwin’s gaze and frowned in disagreement. 

Erwin always saw the potential in him. Perhaps more potential than Levi actually had, but there was no changing Erwin’s mind once it was made up. So Levi knew it was pointless to try and argue with him. 

 

After his discussion with Erwin, Levi had hoped that his life would go back to normal. Routines always calmed him because then he would know what to expect. But Historia had seemed to think it a good idea to put Erwin in charge of the whole orphanage construction project, since he’d pointed out the need. Most days Erwin was off ordering people around and solving problems. It was what the man did best and Levi noticed the work made Erwin livelier. 

The children who came in the mornings now came draped in old jackets and cloaks and bed linens. All looked desperate for washing, but Levi knew he couldn’t take away the warm clothes for long enough to clean and dry them. The numbers became more consistent, always exactly the same 7. The 5 or so that only came occasionally seemed to disappear. Levi didn’t know what happened to them and he was afraid to think too long on their fate. He was grateful at least that the 7 he was most familiar with still came. 

With Erwin busy at the construction project, Levi dutifully spent his days knitting. His skills had suffered since he last took up his needles, but Levi doubted the children would care if the hats he made were ugly and uneven.

Usually Levi considered himself a pretty solitary person. But children had stopped following him at market- a proper precaution after the incident- and Erwin was away many hours in the day. Strangely, Levi found he was getting lonely in the time that stretched from lunch to supper. It was a stupid feeling that Levi didn’t bother to share with Erwin. He kept himself busy with the extra household chores instead. 

 

A week in early winter saw only 5 children at Levi’s door in the morning. Levi waited a little longer than usual, perhaps if the last two were running late. He stayed out in the chilly air until he couldn’t stand it any longer. The rest of the day Levi kept a close eye on the window. 

Nothing.

The following day, the same two children were missing again. By this point, Levi knew exactly which two they were: the older and younger sister of the Original Three. Their brother was last in line and when he uttered his little ‘thank you’, Levi did something he’d never done before. He crouched down to speak to him. 

“Are your sisters alright?” he asked. 

The little boy’s eyes widened with surprise but then he quickly shook his head. 

“Sick,” he replied. 

“They’re sick?” Levi clarified. 

The boy nodded. 

“Too sick to come get something to eat?” Levi asked again. 

Again the boy nodded. “I shared,” he said, gesturing with his hand full of his portion. 

Well one portion of food for three kids with two sick wouldn’t do. Levi wished he would have said something the day before; he would have sent extra with him. But the little boy hadn’t known any better and tried his best. 

Levi began to pull out enough food for both of his sisters and handed it over. 

“Next time, let me know. If they’re sick they definitely need to eat,” he instructed as he passed the load over. 

The little boy nodded dutifully, determined to help out his sisters any way he could. 

Over the next few days, Levi was sure to give the boy two extra portions for his sisters and asked after them. The boy never gave many details- Levi had learned that children were useless at conveying information. With the house to himself all day, Levi found he was spending a fair amount of time worrying. Sickness was common in the underground, with all the filth and poverty. When sickness came, death was not far behind. There were no doctors, no bed rest and fluids, no medicine in the underground. Being a homeless child was the same. 

Sickness was always serious for Levi, something that Erwin had never understood. 

By the time Erwin returned home one evening, he could see the worried wound up state Levi had worked himself into. 

“A few of the kids are sick,” Levi explained, not needing Erwin to ask him what was wrong before diving into an explanation. 

Erwin frowned. “Do they need medical attention?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. Their brother has been keeping an eye on the situation and giving me updates every day,” Levi replied. 

Erwin nodded. After a moment he said, “More proof that the children need a home.” 

Levi huffed a breath through his nose and didn’t turn around as he replied, “I know Erwin. I never disagreed with you on that point.” His voice was curt. 

“Sorry, of course,” Erwin replied. 

 

Two days after that, Levi started to worry even more. The longer the sickness lasted, the more serious it became. The more medical attention was need, the sooner it should have been given. 

By this time though, Levi knew he was ready to so something drastic to help those kids. As each day passed and he grew more concerned, he couldn’t just stand idly by. It was more than he said he would do, but he knew he was far too attached- far too gone- to do nothing. Levi was ready to bring the children to his home and fetch a doctor. And from there he knew he would likely be letting the rest of the 7 kids in after that. At that point, how could he say no to Erwin? 

It happened just as Levi predicted. The little boy came to their door without his sisters again, but he looked much graver than usual. 

“How are they doing?” Levi asked. 

“Louisa is all better now, but Miriam is sicker,” the boy said. “She’s breathing funny.” 

Levi hardly registered the fact that he was learning their names for the first time, or that the boy was speaking more to him than he’d ever before. He was only concerned about getting to those girls. She needed help and Levi should’ve done something sooner. He was kicking himself for letting his insecurities and pride get in the way of the health of these children. 

“Take me to them,” Levi commanded immediately. 

The boy nodded and rushed back to the alleyway where Levi knew they frequented. He didn’t even pause to grab a proper coat- simply dropping everything on the porch and going out with the shawl he wore around the house, draped across his shoulders. There were many looks as the two hurried from the outskirts of town to the center. But Levi was focused on his goal. 

At the alley, Levi could see the older girl cradling her little sister, who cried with a raspy wet voice. Visibly, she tensed up at the sight of an adult approaching, but relaxed as she recognized Levi. Still, she looked confused to see him there. 

“Oscar,” she muttered urgently. “Why’d you bring Mr. Levi here?” 

“He asked,” Oscar shrugged. “Because Miriam’s sick.” 

Levi crouched down beside Louisa, but kept a little distance. Just because she knew who he was didn’t mean she completely trusted him. Louisa eyed him wearily as he did so, wisely cautious. 

“Can I touch her?” he asked, holding out the back of his hand, to test the temperature of her forehead. At Louisa’s uncertain look, he added “I just want to help. I need to know how sick she is.” 

Louisa stared into Levi’s eyes and decided that he was sincere and gave a nod in consent. 

Gently, Levi lay his hand against the little girl’s forehead. Immediately, he could feel how hot she was, though she shivered in her sweat soaked blanket that was wrapped tightly around her. His hands had been out in the frigid cold though, so he pressed his hand against Louisa’s forehead for comparison. Miriam was burning up. She didn’t even notice the way Levi touched her face, feeling her cheeks and around the glands of her neck. 

“When did she start having difficulty breathing?” Levi asked. 

“Last night,” Louisa replied diligently. 

Levi frowned with concern. He was no medic and had very little knowledge on caring for sick people, but he did know enough to guess what had happened. Sometimes, when colds or the flu had gone untreated for too long, or soldiers tried to train through them, a fluid would build up in their lungs. That was far more serious than the original illness. The affect would no doubt be worse on a small child. 

Action needed to be taken immediately.

“Your sister isn’t doing well,” Levi explained in a level voice. He needed to not frighten the children, but still keep them informed with how serious the situation was. “We need to get her inside and seeing a doctor immediately. Without that, she might die.” 

Louisa nodded and her lower lip began to tremble. “But we don’t have anywhere to go. We can’t get a doctor,” she said with distress.

“Don’t worry about that,” Levi replied. “You’re coming with me. I’ll take care of it.” 

The two siblings looked at him with wide eyes. Never before had they entered Levi’s house or received more than food and clothing from him. Levi didn’t let their surprise deter him. They needed to act quickly. 

“May I carry her?” Levi asked, holding out his arms. 

With a nod, Louisa handed her over and Levi stood up. 

“I need you both to listen to me very carefully and follow my instructions,” he began. Both children nodded and gave him their rapt attention. “Good. Oscar, do you know where the construction site is?” 

Oscar nodded. 

“Erwin, my husband, is there. Go get him and tell him to come to the house,” Levi instructed. 

The boy nodded again and immediately began running off. Levi didn’t spare a moment to watch him before giving instructions to Louisa. 

“Do you know where the town physician is?” Levi asked. 

Quickly Louisa nodded. It was good, because Levi didn’t know the person himself. He knew that Erwin had gone to see them, but Levi wasn’t even sure if it was a man or a woman. 

“Go fetch them. Tell them Levi Smith sent you. Bring them to the house,” Levi instructed. 

With another nod she was off. 

Levi was off at the same time, heading in the other direction, towards home. He held the little girl tightly to his chest and tried not to jostle her too much and he ran down the streets. It worried him that she didn’t respond to all the movement. Through the whole journey, Levi kept his ear close to her, to listen to her breathing. It was fast and weak, but still there. 

Once back at the house, Levi hurried Miriam to the sofa and pushed it closer to the burning wood stove. He rushed to the bedroom to grab several blankets to help warm her up. The child’s clothes and the blanket that surrounded her were damp and cold, so Levi carefully removed them and wrapped her up in the dry blankets he’d grabbed. 

Miriam, only 2 or 3 by Levi’s guess was small and light- much smaller than she should be for her age. Children like that should be pump and soft with a healthy glow. 

But Levi was more concerned by the way she coughed viciously when Levi wrapped her up again. That was the first time she stirred at all, making small whimpering noises. Levi pulled her close to him again and patted her back as she coughed, trying to give her some comfort. Once she settled back down again, Levi wrapped her up tightly and arranged her as comfortably as he could on their sofa. 

Neither Oscar and Erwin nor Louisa and the doctor had returned to their house yet. Levi stood up and felt the nervous energy running through his limbs. He needed to do something else. The little girl was dirty, so Levi decided to fill a bowl with water and grab a clean cloth to clean her up a bit. 

The couch sank as he sat next to her, balancing the water filled bowl in his hands. The water was cold, but Levi couldn’t wait to heat some up. He ran the water dampened cloth over the child’s pale face, wiping away the dirt and sweat that accumulated. Miriam leaned into the touch and made small whining noises when Levi tried to pull away when the cloth needed to be rinsed out. He set the bowl aside and allowed himself to run his fingers through the girl’s dark hair, pushing the strands away from her face. 

His heart clenched at the way her tiny brows relaxed as his touch soothed her. 

The door opened with a clatter. 

“In here!” Levi called out, turning his head to see who it was. 

The doctor, a large woman carrying a large bag with her came hurrying into the room. Louisa trailed in behind her, carrying another bag of medical supplies in her arms. Levi pulled away from Miriam and allowed the doctor space. 

Immediately she set to work, checking pulse and temperature and asking questions. Louisa answered them as best she could as she and Levi stood back.

“I should’ve been called for immediately!” the doctor scolded. And Levi agreed. 

That was when Erwin came bursting into the house, all out of breath. Levi moved away from the couch to keep Erwin out of the way. Oscar squeezed his way around them to stand by his sister. 

“Levi, what’s going on?” Erwin asked with concern, coming forward and checking Levi for injury. 

“The little girl was sick and she needed help so I called the doctor,” Levi explained in a rush. “I’m sorry, but I needed you here.” 

Erwin put a comforting hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, I’m glad you sent for me.” 

That was when the doctor called them over.

“This girl here’s got a fluid build up in lungs,” the doctor explained. “It happens frequently in small children with an infection.” 

“Is she going to be alright?” Louisa asked. 

“Yes, you called me just in the nick of time. With some medicine, it should be cleared up within a week,” the doctor explained. Everyone in the room, Levi included, visibly sagged with relief. “But it looks like she hasn’t been fed properly and needs a good wash as well. We’ll need to keep an eye on that fever as well. Not let it get too high.” 

Levi nodded, knowing that he wasn’t ever going to let these kids be neglected again. Homeless or not, they were his responsibility now. 

 

After the doctor left the medicine required and gave instructions to Levi on how to administer it, Erwin paid her and she was gone. The siblings all curled together on the sofa, both keeping their hands around their little sister that had worried them so. Levi stood back to let them have their space, but was keeping a careful eye on them. Thoughts of making tea passed his mind. Tea was good for sick people. 

Once Erwin was done cleaning up the mess Levi had left on the front porch, he turned around with a sigh and looked into Levi’s face. 

“Well, looks like you had an exciting morning,” he said. 

Levi sighed in a disgruntled fashion and leaned forward into Erwin’s body. After the long morning he’d had, he was in need of some comfort. Worrying was emotionally and physically exhausting. 

“I’m assuming you heard how sick Miriam was and went to her rescue,” Erwin conjectured. “It’s more than I thought you were willing to do.” 

“Yeah,” Levi answered vaguely. He added “The kids are staying here now.” 

Erwin raised his brow. 

“Look,” Levi huffed. “You were right okay? I care about these damn children.” 

But Erwin only hummed. Damnit Levi hated admitting he was wrong. Especially to Erwin, who tried not to act smug about it, but always did. 

“And I want us to run that shitty orphanage of yours,” Levi finished. 

Erwin wrapped his arms tight around Levi’s smaller frame. “I knew you’d come around.” 

 

The next morning, Miriam was already starting to look better. The three siblings looked so warm and comfortable, snuggled up together, looking more peaceful than they probably had in a while. 

When the other 4 children came, Levi invited them into the house. They all looked confused and concerned and hesitated to come in. That is until they saw Louisa, Oscar, and Miriam curled up and snug, with Erwin serving them breakfast on the sofa. Levi asked if the children would like to stay, explaining the plans for the orphanage. Again, the children looked at each other in disbelief, before all shyly accepting. It would be a tight squeeze, but only for a little while. 

Once Erwin had left for the day, things became a little awkward. Levi didn’t have a clue what to do with them all. What did kids do all day? There wasn’t anything for them to play with in the house currently. He asked for their names, but didn’t know what else to say to them after that. Speaking with Levi was too new and the kids too shy for them to say anything without being asked first. 

That was when Levi questioned if he’d just made a huge mistake. He was too awkward for dealing with things like this. But he couldn’t exactly turn the kids out of the house then. 

So Levi set on doing what he did best: cleaning. They were all filthy. He set out the big tin tub and began heating up water on the stove, explaining what he was doing along the way. Surprisingly, the children watched with interest as he spoke. After each taking turns in the tub, they were all squeaky clean and wrapped up in Levi and Erwin’s clean clothes. 

Next, Levi decided he might as well show them all how to do laundry with their filthy clothes. This time, a few of the kids asked questions and wanted to help. Levi found they were generally terrible at helping, but allowed them to do it all the same. It made their faces light up when Levi told them they were doing ‘a decent job’. 

For the rest of the day, Levi cleaned the house with an army of little clumsy helpers. By the end, they all were much more comfortable with each other. They had an understanding. When they all cuddled up onto Levi and Erwin’s bed for the night, Levi had a feeling that he could handle this. 

However, after being accidentally slapped in the face by a child several times in the course of the night, Levi was greatly looking forward to the finished orphanage. 

 

In 5 weeks, the work was finished. In another, Levi and Erwin had filled it with furniture. It took only a few days for everyone to get settled.

 

There were rules that all the children knew to follow in the orphanage. Meals were always served at the same time every day and the children were expected to be on time with clean hands. Everyone was to eat with proper table manners and help with the after dinner clean up. Rooms were to be cleaned up at the end of the day and beds were made in the morning. No one was to go out to the town without Papa Erwin or Papa Levi there to accompany them. Everyone’s privacy was to be respected and knocking before entering was encouraged. 

Most importantly, the Papas’ room was off limits. 

There were unspoken rules the children followed as well, which were explained to any newcomers when they came. It was important to never call Papa Levi ‘papa’ in his presence or he’d make a weird face. Papa Erwin didn’t care however and was quite happy to be called that. It was also best to avoid roughhousing around Papa Levi, but Papa Erwin would happy join in if asked. Papa Erwin was happy when they laughed at his jokes was and Papa Levi needed space when he was cleaning.

The children followed the rules diligently. At the orphanage with Levi and Erwin Papa, they had a family again. Each child wouldn’t give that up for world. They all were too intimately acquainted with loss. 

Papa Levi liked to maintain order. Order suited the children, who’d had very little order in their life so far. Every morning started with Levi waking everyone up at a decent hour. The children dressed and made their beds before lining up at the table for breakfast. Then there was study time before lunch, then play time after. Then dinner, story time, and bed.

Despite the routine, each day was a little different. Each day, Levi had a new problem to deal with. Each day, he learned something new. Each day, Levi kissed every child goodnight in a different order.

Each day, he loved the children a little more.

Levi was well aware of his failings in dealing with the horde children he looked after. But with Erwin to balance him out, he knew the kids were well off. 

He was far happier than he had any right to be. And really, it was all Erwin’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this accidentally turned into a monster.


End file.
